Prender fuego a la lluvia
by temariskater
Summary: Un fic romántico en el que la traición conlleva a lo mejor de este mundo/ Feliz san valentín!/ NaruTema


_ Aquí yo, la loca temariskater, con un nuevo fic. Experimentando con nuevas parejas para Temari (chiflada que estoy... xD) Sin embargo, espero que os guste._

_Playlist usado: Set fire to the rain – Adele, Unbroken – Demi Lovato_

_ Un beso, Temariskater_

**Prender fuego a la lluvia**

Las noches en Konoha no son ni frías ni calientes. Eso era algo que a Temari en su momento le había llamado la atención, pero ya no le importaba. No le importaba nada y eso le preocupaba. Ahora vagaba sin rumbo fijo, sólo paseaba por las calles. Al ser ya muy tarde, las luces de las casas estaban todas apagadas. De pronto, pasó por una calle donde vio una luz al final de la calle. Era una pequeña tienda de esas que estaban abiertas 24 horas. Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron un poco antes de que llegara ella, dejando ver a un sonriente Naruto con una bolsa en la mano. Temari admiraba la felicidad que siempre demostraba en cualquier momento y en cualquier ocasión.

_ ¡Anda! ¡Hola, Temari-chan!

_ H-Hola.

Nunca en su vida su voz le había fallado o se había agrietado como en esa ocasión. Ella nunca dudaba, pero no era duda lo que asomaba en su voz... Sino soledad y decepción.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Temari? _ Naruto de repente se había puesto serio y la miraba fijamente.

Temari se sorprendió de que lo notara. Por lo general era buena actriz, más bien intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos.

_ ¿Por qué la pregunta?

_ Tus ojos. Están apagados.

Temari pensó que en verdad le gustaría que fuera así, que estuvieran apagados de verdad, y que nunca hubieran visto lo que vieron. Entonces todo su mundo se cayó sobre ella y sus ojos se rayaron.

_ ¿Temari-chan?

Naruto estaba algo asustado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Temari siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte y que no se dejaba dominar por lo que sentía. Pero ahora estaba al borde del llanto.

_ Yo... Naruto... Él... Y Yamanaka...

Temari había colapsado. No lloraba pero su voz no salía como ella quería y no era capaz de componer frases completas. Naruto se acercó a la joven algo temeroso. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero le daba miedo que le pasara algo malo.

_ Temari-chan... Todo estará bien, ya lo verás...

La chica sólo atinó a asentir mientras Naruto se encaminaba hacia un banco cercano y con la mirada le pidió que se sentara.

_ Cuéntame... Seguro te sentirás mejor.

Temari se sentó a su lado muy rígida y con las manos sobre sus rodillas que estaban juntas. No pudo mirar a la cara al Uzumaki mientras relataba la historia, sino que su cabeza estuvo gacha.

_ Fui a casa... Después de estar trabajando en la oficina de la Hokage... Al entrar en la cocina... Ino y él... Se estaban besando... Y no... no sentí nada...

Naruto apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle Shikamaru eso a ella? Esa mujer había estado siempre con él, apoyándole. Hacia como unos cinco meses que se habían casado. Mucho había pasado en los tres meses anteriores, y aunque nadie lo quisiera ver, estaba ahí.

Un poco después de que Shikamaru y Temari se casaran, se había celebrado un festival, para hacer ver a todos que por fin, tras mucho pelear, la paz había llegado a Konoha y a todas las naciones. Por la noche, los shinobis y kunoichis habían quedado para el baile que se celebraría en las afueras de la torre de la Hokage. Naruto estaba sentado junto a Sasuke y Sakura. La pelirrosa sonreía de la mano del pelinegro y él simplemente la veía de vez en cuando intensamente a los ojos. En cambio, Naruto estaba solo con una copa de sake en la mano, que cada vez parecía más pequeña como si le cupiese menos. Desde la muerte de Hinata, Naruto apenas había levantado cabeza, aunque habían pasado ya siete meses. Era demasiado para él, aunque todos intentaban continuar. Entonces, llegó el reciente matrimonio al lugar. Naruto los miró con algo de furia contenida. Últimamente las parejas felices, o aparentemente felices, le causaban algo de repulsión. Se fijó primero en el Nara que sujetaba a su esposa de forma posesiva por la cintura. Luego en la rubia que para su sorpresa no sonreía y se veía tensa, como si supiera que algo iba a ocurrir y se estuviera preparando para defenderse. Aún así la mente del chico de ojos de zafiro viajó un poco más allá. El kimono sencillo de la chica daba mucho que imaginar. Parecía como si sus curvas quisieran romper la tela turquesa. Y su cara se veía más juvenil con la cola alta que lucía. Pasadas unas horas, la gente y la música se fueron apagando, y todos marchándose a sus casas. De camino a la casa de Shikamaru y Temari, Naruto les acompañó junto a los demás que se fueron quedando por el camino. En un cruce, pararon los tres.

_ Nos vemos, Naruto _ Shikamaru echó a andar hacia su casa con pasos perezosos.

Temari se acercó al rubio y besó tiernamente su mejilla. Le daba mucha pena verle tan triste siempre. Una parte de ella pensaba que era triste pero muy lindo. De todas formas, eso no era lo que ella diría alguna vez en alto. La chica finalmente le sonrió y se acercó a su marido en dirección a su casa. Naruto se había quedado medio embobado, tocándose la mejilla que la kunoichi había rozado con sus labios.

Días más tarde se volvieron a encontrar en el restaurante donde antiguamente se reunía el equipo 10 al completo. Naruto iba con Sasuke, Sai y Sakura, que querían comer algo que no fuera ramen. Se sentaron junto a lo que quedaba del equipo 10 y Temari. El rubio se fijo en que Temari jugaba con la comida, absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras que su marido se dedicaba a charlar con Choji. No pudo resistir la tentación y se sentó junto a ella. Después de ordenar la comida todos charlaban y comían animadamente excepto la rubia y Naruto, que se dedicaba a respuestas cortas y con fingida alegría.

_ Temari-chan, ¿estás bien?

_ ¿Are? Sí... Estoy... Bien...

_ Puedes confiar en mí, ''ttebayoo.

_ Es que hoy... Discutí con Shikamaru... Y él me dijo que jamás podría ser como ella.

_ ¿Ella?

_ Ino.

_ Eso es estúpido. Tú eres tú. Y eres perfecta tal y como eres.

En ese momento, a pesar de sus palabras de aliento, Naruto hubiese querido abalanzarse sobre el Nara y arrancarle la cabeza.

Los días iban pasando y su complicidad con la chica de ojos agua marina aumentaba. Ella se veía atrapada en un matrimonio que no estaba resultando bien y él se sentía incapaz de volver a ser feliz. Naruto creía que no pudo salvar a Hinata, y eso le atormentaba. Aún así, sentía su estómago removerse al ver a la kunoichi de las coletas. Un ejemplo de un día común era encontrarse en el Ichiraku, donde Temari a veces encargaba la comida porque odiaba cocinar.

_ ¡Temari-chan!

_ Ah, hola, Naruto... ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien, ¿y tú?

_ Comprando el alimento del cerdo... E-Es broma, no pongas esa cara.

_ Te acompaño a casa, ''ttebayoo. No está bien que vayas sola.

Ya fuera del Ichiraku, la kunoichi contestó al último comentario de Naruto.

_ Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

_ ¿Y Shikamaru?

_ Casi nunca está en casa. Bueno, hoy sí. Estará durmiendo después de su última misión.

Naruto la llevó hasta el portal donde la despidió con una gran sonrisa. Ella por su parte dijo adiós dulce y tímida con la mano.

Ahora se encontraban ahí en ese banco, y él no sabía qué decirle para reconfortarla. Ella no lloraba pero él sabía que por dentro tenía una auténtica batalla campal.

_ Oye... Yo...

_ Naruto... No tienes que decir nada. Está bien así... Pero... No sé qué hacer... No quiero llamar a las chicas y preocuparlas y... No sé dónde ir ahora...

_ Puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Nada más decirlo se arrepintió. Seguramente ella lo interpretaría mal.

_ ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa? No... No te molestaré.

_ No me importa, de veras.

Naruto y Temari caminaban en silencio. Ella no tenía ganas de hablar y él no sabía qué decirle. ¿Qué le dices a una chica que no sabes lo que sientes por ella y que acaban de destrozarle la vida?

Llegaron a la casa. Naruto ya no vivía en el apartamento, sino en una casa modesta pero bonita. Claro, que siendo Naruto, estaba muy desordenada. Temari entró algo cohibida.

_ Estás en tu casa.

_ Naruto... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

_ Claro.

_ Ducharme.

_ Etto...

_ Es que... Me ha llovido encima.

Ahora que se fijaba, veía que Temari tenía el pelo húmedo y que la ropa se había pegado a su piel. Hacía una hora había llovido y probablemente a Temari le había caído encima junto con una enorme decepción.

_ El baño está arriba, quinta puerta de la derecha. Te llevaré ropa.

_ Arigato, Naruto-kun.

Temari besó su mejilla y se encaminó hacia arriba, con su mirada apagada. Naruto fue a su habitación a buscar algo para darle a Temari que ponerse. Rebuscó arriba y abajo y lo único que encontró fueron algunos pijamas que nunca se había puesto. Escogió uno de color azul oscuro de pantalón corto. La camisa le pareció grande para ella así que cogió una de sus camisetas de manga larga de color gris claro.

Mientras, Temari bajo la ducha no podía borrar la imagen de su marido e Ino en la cocina. Decidió que quizá lo mejor sería descansar para ver las cosas más claras. Pero lo único que en ese momento tenía claro, es que Naruto estaba con ella y que no la dejaría sola. Se puso la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió del plato de ducha.

Justo en ese instante Naruto entró sin llamar al baño. Temari se quedó muda sujetándose la toalla y Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, la ropa en la mano y los ojos clavados en el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Su piel era dorada pero a la vez clara, la toalla dejaba ver su cuello fino, sus clavículas y sus interminables piernas, sus mirada gacha, sus mejillas coloreadas con un leve rosa y las gotitas de agua resbalando por su piel.

_ Gomen, te traía la ropa.

Naruto atolondrado dejó lo que traía encima de un mueble y salió cerrando la puerta tras sí. Se apoyó en ella a sabiendas de que no se le veía. Necesitaba que su corazón dejara de ir a mil, tenía que calmarse. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso a calentar agua. Seguro que ella también tendría hambre, así que destapó dos envases de ramen instantáneo.

Temari entró en la cocina con el cabello suelto y ya vestida con la ropa que le había dado Naruto.

_ ¿Quieres comer, Temari-chan?

_ Claro, muchas gracias.

Naruto volteó a verla en cuanto tuvo el ramen listo y le colocó el envase delante. Comieron tranquilos, en silencio. En cuanto terminó, Temari se levantó para tirar el envase que había usado a la basura, y a Naruto se le volvió a caer la baba. Se veía endemoniadamente hermosa así. Sus pantalones le quedaban algo grandes y le llegaban por las rodillas, la camiseta también le estaba grande y estaba casi bajada por un lado, por lo que podía ver la clavícula de la chica; y su cabello estaba suelto y caía ondulado por los hombros.

_ Deberías descansar, Temari-chan. Seguro que mañana ves las cosas con más claridad y entonces sabrás qué hacer. Te dejaré el cuarto de invitados, ''ttebayoo.

_ Arigato.

Naruto la condujo hasta una habitación de paredes burdeos y una cama de matrimonio con un edredón blanco con encaje negro por todo él. Las fundas de almohada eran de negras con un encaje blanco, el contrario del edredón.

_ Buenas noches, Temari-chan _ Naruto mostró su mejor sonrisa a la chica que se la devolvió aún con los ojos tristes.

El rubio se tiró en su cama mirando el techo. Su corazón se disparaba si pensaba en la rubia. Ya no podía negar eso. ¿Pero estaba mal? Ella estaba casada, y a lo mejor... Decidió que ya lo pensaría y se dejó dormir.

Temari se sentó en la cama, ya arropada con el edredón miraba al frente, donde había un balcón y dos puertas de cristal. Su vida se desmoronaba y justo tenía que aparecer ese sentimiento ahora. Y encima por Naruto. Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando, se decía. Seguro que Naruto no quería nada de eso y menos con ella. Con ese pensamiento se dejó dormir.

Sobre las tres de la mañana oyeron varios golpes en la puerta que los despertó sobresaltados. Salieron casi a la vez de sus respectivas habitaciones.

_ Voy yo. Espera aquí.

Temari asintió muy poco convencida. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Naruto bajó de dos en dos las escaleras y abrió lentamente. Y lo que vio le dejó pasmado: era Shikamaru, desaliñado y jadeante.

_ ¡Naruto! ¡Necesito que me ayudes! ¿Has visto a Temari?

Naruto apretó los puños y los dientes. ¿Ahora qué contestaba?

_ Es que me vio con Ino y tenemos que hablar... No quiero que se vaya, ¿entiendes?

_ Entiendo. Te lías con Ino pero quieres a Temari de esclava.

_ ¿Qué...?

Entonces unos pasitos cortos se oyeron y Temari apareció. Shikamaru la vio con la ropa de Naruto tan linda como siempre. Cierto era que deseaba a Ino, pero era Temari la que debía estar con él, ¿no? Ella era suya. ¿Entonces qué hacía en casa de Naruto y con su ropa?

_ ¡Naruto!

Naruto ni se vio venir que el Nara se echaría sobre él y empezaría a golpearlo, se defendió como pudo hasta que tras mucho intentarlo sin resultados, Temari logró echarle hacia atrás. Shikamaru al ver como su esposa defendía al Uzumaki se marchó de allí colérico.

Temari cerró la puerta y suspiró.

_ Naruto... Deja que te cure...

Naruto la miró extrañado. Estaba pálida y aparentaba frialdad. El rubio le indicó que en la habitación donde ella se quedaba, en la cómoda había un botiquín. Ella lo cogió y empezó a curar su ceja abierta con mucho cuidado.

_ Yo... Lo siento... No deberías haber peleado... Lo siento mucho...

La rubia comenzó a sollozar mientras trataba de reconocer la herida del labio del shinobi pasando su dedo con algo de miedo sobre la herida.

_ No es culpa tuya...

_ Sí lo es... Si yo no hubiera bajado...

_ Que no es culpa tuya.

Naruto tomó su muñeca, la de la mano con la que ella había rozado su labio inferior. La miró a los ojos y se perdió igual que ella.

_ Necesito... Por favor... Déjame... Sentirlo... _ Naruto susurró a milímetros de los labios de la kunoichi.

Temari se sonrojó al notar los labios del shinobi juntarse con los suyos tiernamente. La besaba de forma cálida, como ella y él se sentían en ese momento por dentro. Temari se agarró suavemente a la camiseta de Naruto y él puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. El corazón de ambos palpitaba muy deprisa. Los labios de ella eran suaves. Los de él besaban apasionadamente pero era un beso dulce y tierno.

Al separarse sus ojos volvieron a conectar.

_ Lo siento... No debí...

Pero a Naruto lo silenciaron de nuevo los suaves labios de la rubia. Lentamente el ojiazul cerró los ojos. Temari esta vez tenía las manos apoyadas en el trabajado pecho del shinobi y él tenía sus manos sobre las de ella, agarrándolas con cariño.

El aire se les hizo escaso otra vez y se separaron.

_ Yo... _ la rubia trataba de buscar algo que decir aunque fuera una tontería para justificar sus actos pero no lo encontró.

Naruto sólo sabía que estando con ella todo estaba bien, que eso no podía estar mal. Ella le había correspondido... Por eso se volvió a acercar a la cara de la kunoichi, mirando sus ojos que eran como dos mares ahora en continua tormenta. Con sus fuertes manos limpió delicadamente una lágrima que se había escapado traicionera por la mejilla de la kunoichi y luego, besó esa mejilla con cuidado, como si temiera que ella se fuese a ir.

Temari atinó apenas a rozar el rebelde cabello del chico que la miraba con infinito cariño, con amor... Como nunca antes la habían mirado.

El ojiazul rozó suavemente la mejilla de la chica con los nudillos. Luego, apartó uno de los mechones de su cabello hacia atrás, dejando su mano ahí apoyada. Por último, unió sus labios a los de ella.

La chica de ojos agua marina por su parte colocó sus manos tras su cuello profundizando el beso. Después notó como las manos del Uzumaki se posaban en su cintura temerosas.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo hacia atrás mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado y el calor subía progresivamente.

Naruto posó sus manos en su cintura de nuevo, pero no sobre la camiseta sino bajo ella y Temari sobre los hombros de él.

Fue algo dulce y mágico.

Temari despertó por la mañana en el pecho del shinobi que la abrazaba suavemente.

_ ¿Naruto?

_ Dime.

Temari no esperaba que el chico estuviera despierto.

_ ¿Ahora qué...?

_ No te vayas.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No te vayas... No me dejes...

_ Yo no iba a...

_ Gracias...

Naruto mostró una gigantesca sonrisa, de esas suyas que enamoran. Temari se la devolvió y se puso en pie.

_ Tendré que ir a buscar algunas cosas.

_ ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

_ No, está bien así, Naruto... Muchas gracias.

Temari sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Naruto por su parte le buscó algo de ropa con la que se pudiera vestir hasta que ella trajera lo suyo. Quizá iban demasiado rápido... Pero el corazón no entiende ni de razones, ni de edades, ni, por supuesto, de tiempo...

La kunoichi rubia se encaminó hacia la casa en la que vivía su aún marido. "No por mucho tiempo", pensó con una sonrisa, al acordarse de los cálidos besos del chico de ojos de zafiro.

Al llegar a esa casa, simplemente usó su llave y entró. Se encontró a Shikamaru e Ino sentados el uno frente a otro. La rubia llorando, el moreno mirándola preocupado. Decidió no molestarlos, además no quería hablar con ese sujeto hasta que sus cosas no estuvieran en sus manos.

_ Temari-chan _ gimoteó la Yamanaka.

_ ¿Hm?

Temari a ella no le tenía rencor. Ella siempre supo que Ino estaba muy unida a Shikamaru.

_ ¡Perdóname! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo...!

_ Ino, no te preocupes, está todo bien.

_ ¿De... De verdad?

_ De verdad.

La rubia se encaminó entonces hasta su habitación y empezó a coger sus cosas lo más rápido posible. Metió en cajas y maletas todo lo que encontraba a su paso por la casa. En ese momento se encontraba en la habitación de su marido y ella, ironías de la vida. Shikamaru entró sin llamar.

_ ¿Ya has terminado? _ preguntó con su típica parsimonia.

_ Casi.

_ No te puedes ir.

_ No soy de tu propiedad.

_ Eres mi mujer.

_ Desde hace bastante que no lo soy.

Esa frase impactó como un puñetazo en el estómago al moreno, que la acorraló contra la pared. Temari no pudo apenas ni intentar soltarse.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_ Habló el infiel... Suéltame.

_ No hasta que me digas qué...

_ Es la última vez que me tocas, Nara.

Temari le dio un rodillazo que lo dejó inmóvil en el suelo. Salió de allí con unas tres cajas y dos grandes maletas y casi se cae, cuando llegó Naruto hasta ella y agarró las cajas.

_ ¿Todo bien?

_ Es un cerdo.

_ Lo sé. Tranquila.

Temari se había quedado en la calle parada, cruzada de brazos con las maletas y las cajas a su lado. Naruto la miraba. Sabía que era de esos momentos en los que ella tenía una tormenta imparable en su interior. Por ello la abrazó y ella un poco después correspondió a su abrazo.

_ Naruto, ¿podrías llevarte esto? Tengo que ir a un sitio...

_ Claro, Temari-chan.

_ Arigato.

La chica le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió corriendo. Entró en el recinto al que tenía con ir en silencio, algo tensa. Se sentó delante de una tumba y la miró, con la tormenta aún en los ojos. Acarició las letras que rezaban: Hinata Hyuuga. Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, empezó a hablarle a su amiga.

_ Lo siento, Hinata... Tú sabes que lo siento... Sé que tú lo querías mucho y yo... Perdóname... Sé que no tengo perdón, pero perdóname. Y a él también. Naruto es un gran hombre, ya no es el niño que era antes. Yo no quería que pasara todo esto... Pero pasó y... Si él no hubiera estado no sé lo que habría hecho... Sólo... Sólo quiero que me perdones, pero es que es como un trozo de cielo dentro de todo lo que me ha pasado siempre... Él siempre estuvo ahí para arreglarlo y yo no me había dado cuenta... Hasta hace poco... Lo que me encadena a él es lo mismo por lo que te pido perdón, Hinata...

_ No creo que no te perdone.

Temari pegó un salto al oír la voz del rubio de ojos de zafiro.

_ ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

_ Estaba preocupado... Así que te seguí... Gomen.

_ No pasa nada, Naruto.

_ ¿Vamos entonces?

_ Hai...

Naruto la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a caminar mientras se contaban lo que pasaban lo que habían hecho... Mientras comenzaban una nueva vida... Juntos...

_Espero que os haya gustado y si es así, ¿qué tal dejarme un review? ;) TEMARISKATER_


End file.
